Bill & Tom OS Incestueux Tokio Hotel
by Marine06
Summary: Berlin, dans une boîte de nuit. Que du Lemon :D


_**Berlin, une boîte de nuit.**_

La musique raisonne, l'alcool coule à flot, le shit parfume l'air...  
Il est tard ... ou tôt, tout dépend comment l'on voit les choses...  
Ils sont en plein milieu de la piste de danse.  
Ils se trémoussent, se collent, se cherchent, s'effleurent, se désirent, s'électrisent.  
Qu'importe, ils sont à l'heure où plus rien n'a d'importance, l'heure où tous les complexes s'envolent, ils sont à l'heure où il n'y a plus de raison, mise à part celle du corps.  
Et leurs corps ne leurs dictent plus qu'une chose : BAISER.  
Ils sont torse contre dos.  
Le brun fait bouger ses fesses contre le bas ventre du blond.  
Ils sont excités. Oh que oui, ils sont excités.  
L'androgyne chouine de plus en plus fort.  
Le guitariste est de plus en plus entreprenant, sa main se pose sur l'entre jambe de sa proie, et malaxe cette partie si sensible.  
Ils transpirent... ils sont à bout ... ils ont besoin de libérer la tension qu'ils ont emmagasiné depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

Le brun se colle littéralement contre son double, sa main se perd dans ses dreads.  
Il gémit, il souffle, il halète.  
**  
****« Tom, Tom, Tom... mhhh, j'en peux plus là »****  
****« Moi non plus »**

Ils bougent toujours au rythme de la musique, comme possédés.  
**  
****« J'ai besoin que tu me baises »****  
****« J'ai besoin de te baiser »**

Bill se retourne, pour faire face à son jumeau en sueur. Ledit jumeau en sueur cramponne les fesses du chanteur.  
Ils bandent tout les deux, ils sont déjà durs, ils se sont chauffés toute la soirée.  
Ils se frottent lascivement l'un contre l'autre.  
Ils en ont plus rien à foutre des autres, de toute façon les autres n'existent plus, ils sont dans leurs bulles.

Leurs yeux se croisent, la même lueur de folie, de désir, de manque brille au fond de leurs yeux.  
**  
****« On y va »**

Pas de réponse ou accord à entendre, le blond attrape la main de son frère, ils parcourent toute la piste de danse, ainsi que le vestiaire.  
Ils sortent enfin de ce fourneau musical.

Ils sont légèrement ivres, voir complètement.  
Ils tanguent de gauche à droite dans les rues, bras dessus, bras dessous.

**« On rentre comment ? »** hoquette le chanteur.  
**« On rentre pas »****  
****« o__Ô »**

Le guitariste pousse sa victime dans une ruelle sombre.  
L'air inquiet qui se lisait sur le visage angélique de l'androgyne a désormais disparu, et à laisser place à un air de débauche.  
Collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassent ou plutôt ils se dévorent tout en s'aventurant de plus en plus loin dans la ruelle.  
Bill gémit toujours plus fort, sa queue est si dur que s'en ai douloureux, il s'accroche désespérément à son amant.

**« Tom, Tom »****  
****« Mhh ? »****  
****« Baise-moi, j'en peux plus »** geint le brun.

Tout de suite, Tom plaque violemment son frère contre le mur le plus proche.  
Ils ont tellement envie l'un de l'autre.  
Le dreadé niche son visage dans le cou de son jumeau, et le mord délicieusement.  
Au même moment, les mains manucurées du chanteur glissent entre leurs corps et vont déboucler la ceinture du blond.  
Le baggy tombe à terre dans un bruit de froissement.

**« Dépêche toi »** gémit le brun.

Tom cesse son action dans le cou de son homologue, vexé qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.  
Il défit du regard Bill, qui gigotait comme un ver.  
Une fois que le spectacle que lui offrait son frère le lasse.  
Il remonte rapidement le T-shirt serré de Bill, puis ouvre ceinture et jeans.  
Puis d'un seul coup, il abaisse tous les remparts de tissu.  
Bill se trémousse contre le mur lascivement, ses yeux sont clos, sa queue est dressée et humide.

**« Tôôm mmmh »**appel le brun, qui ne souci de plus rien. La seule pensée qui vagabonde dans son esprit pervertit c'est : La bite de son frère au très fond de son trou du cul.

Les mains rêches du blond se promènent sur le torse de son jumeau, qui couine à chaque fois qu'on effleure un endroit plus sensible qu'un autre.  
Le visage de l'androgyne se déforme par l'envie, tout son corps appel à une partie de baise.  
**  
****« Met la moi, met la moi »** répète-t-il sans fin.

Tom bien que soûl, et que la seule chose qu'il intéresse soit de tirer son coup, il ne peut se résigner à la paresse de son frère, alors pour le « éveiller », il pince excessivement fort les tétons de son frère, qui réagit rapidement en se cambrant et se crispant sous la douleur.

Le brun recolle brutalement son frère contre le mur.  
Leurs regards sont brûlants mais aussi rancunier.

La main de Bill se faufile agilement dans le boxer de Tom, mais pas pour lui infliger une douce caresse comme le croit naïvement le blond.  
En effet Bill agrippe brutalement la bite gorgée de sang de son jumeau, et la serre méchamment.

**« AH ! Putain, putain, putain »****  
**  
Les larmes arrivent rapidement aux yeux du guitariste. Son frère est vraiment odieux, pense Tom. Il connaît la douleur que c'est de se faire serrer la queue, comment peut il lui faire endurer ça alors qu'il bandait comme un malade !

**« Tu m'as fait mal, je te fais mal »**

L'androgyne relâche cependant rapidement la pression, quand il sent son frère qui débande.  
Le brun applique alors un long et lent mouvement de va et vient pour faire passer la douleur.  
Mais le guitariste est furieux et blessé dans son ego.  
Il retourna alors Bill et le plaqua face contre le mur.

**« Tu agis vraiment comme une salope »****  
****« Tu me traites de ce que tu veux, mais encule moi tant qu'elle est encore dur »**lance ironiquement Bill

Tom présenta deux doigts à la bouche de son jumeau, et avant que ce dernier n'est pu ouvrir correctement la bouche, il les enfonce violement dans la bouche du chanteur qui émet un petit cri de surprise.  
Malgré tout l'androgyne ne rechigne pas, et se délecte des doigts qu'il lèche.

**« Une vraie traînée »** commente Tom.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Bill pour humidifier totalement les doigts.  
Une fois l'action faîte, le dreadé retire ses doigts de la bouche, pour les renfoncer tout de suite dans le cul de Bill.  
**  
****« Ahhh mmm. Tu aimes me dominer hin »**

Pour seule réponse, le blond se contente d'enfoncer de plus en plus rapidement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son frère.  
Frère qui perd totalement le contrôle de son propre corps, ses hanches bougent frénétiquement pour rendre la pénétration plus profonde.

**« Je veux...HAN... Je veux... »** Halète le brun.  
**« Tu veux ? »****  
****« Quelque chose de plus gros que tes doigts »****  
****« Est-ce que tu mérites d'avoir ma bite dans le cul ? »** demanda le blond, tout en retirant ses doigts des fesses de son double.

Le chanteur veut se retourner, mais Tom l'en empêche et le cogne légèrement contre le mur.

**« Mmmh, j'aime quand t'es comme ça »**rit obscènement le brun.

Le guitariste baisse légèrement l'avant de son boxer et sort son membre en gémissant.  
Il prend sa queue entre ses doigts et l'enduit de la salive de Bill d'une main, tandis que l'autre appuie fortement sur le dos de l'androgyne pour empêcher que ce dernier se retourne.

**« Qu'est ce que -Mmm- tu fais ? »** gémit Bill, en se frottant le bas ventre contre le mur.  
**« Arrête de bouger, tu vas t'écorcher la bite »****  
****« Réponds – mmm- moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais »** supplie-t-il presque.

La main libre du blond erre jusqu'à la chute de rein de Bill, puis il plaque plus durement le bas ventre de son double contre la paroi rugueuse du mur de brique.

**« Je –mm- Je mets ta salive sur –mmm- ... »****  
****« Ta bite ? »****  
****« Oui »****  
****« Elle est grosse quand t'es excité hin... »** Ricane Bill, tout en accentuant ses frottements contre la bâtisse.  
**« ... »****  
****« Elle est dur ? »****  
****« Mm »****  
****« Tu te touches le bout »****  
****« Arrête »****  
****« J'ai envie de te sucer »****  
****« Salope »****  
****« Impuissant »**

Leur petit jeu prend fin sur ces dernières paroles.  
Tom guide sa bite jusqu'à l'entrée chaude de son jumeau.  
Il ne se fait pas patientez plus longtemps, et pénètre de tout son long son double.

**« Ah-AH-mmm » **

Le corps frêle du brun se contracte à cette intrusion, son corps s'arc boute sous le plaisir.  
Un frisson parcourt leurs deux échines.

Le sexe de Tom rentre et ressort à un rythme effréné.  
C'est trop bon, trop parfait, c'est trop tout.

C'est un mélange de douleur, de plaisir, de honte aussi... ça a un goût d'interdit divin.

Le peu de lubrifiant et la brutalité de Tom donne au soumis la sensation qu'on le scinde en deux. Tom va si loin, si profond en lui.

Les mains du guitariste se crispent sur les hanches de sa victime, il fait venir le bassin de Bill à la rencontre du sien.  
Les pénétrations sont encore plus virulentes.

**« TOM !!! » **

Ils halètent, ils suffoquent de ce trop plein de sensations.  
Leurs corps s'attirent et se rejettent.  
Ils se noient dans ce plaisir mal sain pourtant si bon.

Il encule son frère.  
A ce niveau là, c'est même plus « baiser », c'est enculer.  
Il accélère toujours plus. Il regarde son amant.  
Il regarde sa magnifique chute de rein qu'il est entrain de ramoner et un sourire narquois prend place sur son visage.  
Il sent une petite bosse au fond de son frère, et lorsqu'il pénètre violement son frère en retouchant ce point ...  
**  
****« AHHHH—han—Tom, putain, encore, encore, encore ... »**

... La prostate de Bill.  
Il refait ce mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, fourrant toujours plus fort sa queue dans l'antre humide du brun.

**« Contracte toi »** ordonne Tom.

Le dominé s'exécute et contracte ses muscles.  
Tom se sent partir, c'est si bon, Bill exerce une pression divine sur sa queue qui pulse à l'intérieur. Les mouvement de vas et vient sont plus difficile, mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence, au contraire il l'accélère.  
L'androgyne se perd dans son plaisir, il est proche très proche ... Il se colle au torse trempé de sueur de son jumeau, et caresse ses dreads.

**« Tom- mm- finit moi »**

Le chanteur n'est plus qu'une loque, le semblant de lui-même, ses jambes flanches, son corps est en sueur, il tremble ... la fin est proche.  
L'orgasme si proche, et si loin à maintenant des allures de tortures.  
Il y est presque...

**« Tomi »** geint-il encore en se frottant contre le blond.

Commençant à sentir la fatigue, le poids de son jumeau sur lui et sa bite qui est presque douloureuse tant il se retient, le blond décide que le supplice à durer assez longtemps.

Il saisi la queue dur et trempé de Bill, il la caresse rapidement de bas en haut.  
L'androgyne en sueur, gémit, cris, suffoque sous le plaisir.  
Son double accentue ses caresses sur son gland rougit. Le blond serre fortement la queue raide de son frère, il rapproche également leurs deux corps, toujours emboîtés, du mur, et frotte lascivement le bout du sexe de Bill contre les briques du mur, rèches.

**« Ahh, Tom putain ! »****  
****«**** T'avais l'air d'aimer ça avant »** nargue le blond.

Le guitariste ne laisse rien ajouter à sa proie, et recommence ses coups de reins qui s'étaient légèrement adoucis.  
Il ne ménage pas ses dernières forces et s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, dilatant au maximum l'anus de Bill.  
Ses ongles se crispent contre le mur du bâtiment, son corps se contracte, son corps tremble, son souffle se coupe, il crie et éjacule contre le mur.

**« Viens, viens ... »****  
****«Je vais jouir ... en toi »****  
****« Oui, viens je veux sentir ton sperme chaud gicler en moi »**

Il ne peut pas résister plus longtemps face à la perversion de ses mots, et il jouit en son frère.

**« Et le sentir dégouliner entre mes jambes ... »** finit Bill.

Le corps vidé de Tom se love contre le dos de Bill.

Après quelques minutes, Tom se retire enfin, voulant un dernier soupir d'aise à son amant comblé.  
Il remet son boxer comme il faut, remonte son baggy le long de ses jambes fines, puis se pose contre le mur.  
Une fois que les fesses du guitariste ont touché le sol, l'androgyne s'approche.  
Tom écarte les jambes pour qu'il s'asseye entre elles.  
**  
****« Je peux pas »** annonce le chanteur d'une voix cassée.  
**« Pourquoi ? »****  
****« Ça dégouline V_V »**

Le blond soupire.

**« Approche »**

Le guitariste se met finalement à genoux *dans un effort sur humain* ses mains se posent de part et d'autre du bassin du brun, puis le retourne doucement de façon qu'ils soient fesses à face.  
**  
****« Tom ? »****  
****« Chut »**

Les mains du guitariste serpentent des hanches vers les fesses de son amant, qu'il écarte laissant paraître un liquide poisseux.  
Tom fait pénétrer deux doigts dans l'anus de Bill, qui se crispe sous la douleur.

**« Désolé » **s'excuse Tom.

La main libre du dreadé saisit doucement le sexe de Bill, qui a considérablement débandé, il applique une douce caresse sur cette peau sensible, tandis que ses deux doigts redémarrent un lent mouvement à l'intérieur du chanteur.  
Les muscles du brun se décontractent, et ils se laissent aller doucement en soupirant d'aise.  
Après quelques secondes, le guitariste ressort ses doigts couverts de sperme, qu'il s'empresse de laver d'un coup de langue.  
Puis il écarte encore les fesses de son amant, rapproche son visage, et y fait serpenter sa langue malignement.  
Le corps de l'androgyne est traversé d'un courant électrique et gémit bruyamment, encourageant son frère à poursuivre ses caresses.  
Le blond intensifie ses mouvements, mais toujours avec douceur de peur de briser son frère déjà complètement mort et terrassé par son premier orgasme.

La langue du blond s'aventure plus profondément, chatouillant chaque paroi de cette antre humide. Une fois l'intérieur du chanteur complètement nettoyé de sperme, le guitariste aventure sa langue entre les cuisses de ce dernier, léchant goulûment le liquide collant.  
**  
****« Tourne toi »**

Bill s'exécute, et une fois retournée, présente sont sexe tendu à Tom.  
Ce dernier englobe tout de suite le membre de son frère, sa langue tournoie autour du gland rougit, accentuant ses pressions à son sommet.

**« Tom-mm plus vite »** halète Bill.

Excité par les gémissements de son frère, Tom se relève et estime le droit d'avoir lui aussi sa part de plaisir.  
Face à face, leurs visages sont déformés par le plaisir passé et à venir. Leurs souffles sont encore courts, ils sont exténués, mais ils en veulent encore, toujours plus...  
Leurs collent s'attirent comme deux aimants.

**« Je veux la sentir ... » **

Accompagnant ces mots, l'androgyne s'empresse de ressortir la queue de son frère.  
L'un contre l'autre, ils roulent des hanches, leurs membres s'entrechoquent les faisant gémir. Ils y sont presque, ils n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup plus, juste de sentir le souffle de l'autre près de leurs peau, de sentir le plaisir les envahir et couler dans leurs veines comme un délicieux poison.  
Leurs ventres s'enflamment et se contractent.

**« Je suis proche... » **

Leurs gestes s'accélèrent, ils sont plus brusques et saccadés, ils s'agrippent l'un l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.  
La chaleur les enivre, la tension augmente, leurs souffles se coupent, leurs corps se contractent, leurs pupilles se dilatent et ils se libèrent au même moment entre leurs deux corps.  
Ils restent enlacés l'un l'autre le temps de retrouver leurs 'calmes'.  
Ils sont moites de sueur, mais terriblement heureux.

Le dreadé dépose un baiser sur le front de son frère.

**« Bravo mon cœur »** susurre-t-il doucement.  
**« Je sais, j'étais bien »**

Le guitariste rit **« Nan. C'était de l'ironie ! A cause de toi, non seulement ça dégouline sur toi, mais aussi sur moi ! »**


End file.
